Losing a Friend
by McCloud326
Summary: Second story. Foxes loses a close friend and looks to a certain someone for help.
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, this is my second story and the idea just came to me on a long car ride to Rhode Island. And I don't own any of the characters, Nintendo does.

Losing a Friend

Chapter 1: It was a typical day until….

It was a typical morning for the Strafox team. It was 6:00 Cornerian time which meant that Fox should be waking up any minute.

*Beep, Beep, Beep!*

"Shut up." Fox moaned to the alarm clock

Fox repeatedly hit the snooze button but nothing happened

"Fine. Have it your way but remember you made me do this." Fox said as he got out of bed grabbed the alarm clock and broke it to pieces with his knee.

Realizing that he was now fully awake, Fox decided to just throw on a t-shirt. He walked out into the hall of the Greatfox in a t-shirt and his boxers.

"Have another fight with your alarm clock?" a female voice questioned

"Krystal?" Fox shouted

"Shhh, you'll wake everyone else up too!"

"Sorry you startled me." Fox said as he eyed Krystal's small night shirt she wore to sleep. He stopped and stared at a particular spot on her body …

"Fox! Eyes are here!" Krystal said as she pointed to her beautiful blue eyes.

"W-whaa?" Fox stuttered as he blushed a deep red

"I didn't know the great Fox McCloud could get _startled_." Krystal said teasilngly.

"Well you aren't normally up for at least another hour."

"Yes but your fight with the alarm clock woke me up."

Fox blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that…"

"You are rather loud in the morning. Did you know that?" Krystal said

"No, but I suppose you are right. Moving on, want some breakfast?"

"Sure. Breakfast sounds good"

As the two walked towards the kitchen, something seemed to bother Fox. As they reached the kitchen, Krystal had to find out what was bothering him.

"Something wrong Fox?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Fox. You don't have to be telepathic to see that something is bothering you."

"It isn't really important." Fox trailed off

"Fox, if you don't tell me I'll go in your head and find out myself." Krystal firmly stated.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It is just that we have no missions, which is good because that means no war, but at the same time we aren't getting money to refuel and resupply the Greatfox."

"Don't we still have money from the Anglar Blitz and Aparoid Invasion?"

"Yes, but how long will it last?"

"I see what you mean."

"Look at you two." Falco said as he walked into the room along with a few cracks and pops as he stretched his wings. "Already like a married couple, having breakfast together, and talking about feelings, and all that crap."

"Shut up Falco!" The two foxes said in unison. They quickly glanced at one another and both blushed. Falco couldn't help but laugh.

"You are up early Falco." Fox stated suspiciously.

"Yea. Katt told me to meet her for breakfast around 7:30 on Corneria. I' better go get ready"

"Well good luck." Fox said

"What is our schedule today Captain McCloud?" Krystal said teasingly.

"Hope for a mission and make sure we don't blow up anything we aren't supposed to." Fox replied in a sarcastic tone.

Krystal giggled a little bit which in turn made Fox laugh. The two just kept laughing, and didn't hear the kitchen doors glide open.

"Look at you two." A little green frog said," You are already like…."

"WE AREN'T LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!" The two foxes said at the same time.

Slippy couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

Fox just slammed his head on the table. "We have to stop doing that Krys."

*sigh* "I know."

OOO

"Hey Fox?" Slippy said walking up to Fox as Fox blasted a few more targets. (They were in the training room.)

"What's up Slip?"

"Uhh..Y-you know my girlfriend Amanda?" He said hesitantly

"Yyeeeesss" Fox dragged out as he blasted three more targets with precision aim.

"Well I sorta am, kinda gonna,…"

"Slippy speak correctly!" Fox said hitting another target

"I think I'm gonna pop the question…"

"What!" Fox said as he turned to Slippy with his shots going all over the place.

"Sorry Slip. Just surprised me."

"Well I think I'm going to propose soon and if she says yes, will you be my best man?"

"Sure, as long as you're my best man when the day comes."

"Sure thing Fox."

"Then I'm you best man."

"Best man for what?" Krystal said as she walked into the training room

Fox looked at Slippy and Slippy gave him a nod

"For Slippy's wedding." Fox said

"You're getting married!" Krystal shouted with joy

"Well I haven't proposed yet, but I am real soon." Slippy said

"That's great Slippy!" Krystal said

Suddenly the intercom came on and a cold, monotone, robotic voice said, "Message from General Peppy! Report to the Bridge now!"

"Great…" Fox said. "Slip, call Falco and see where he is. Tell him to get here ASAP."

The three pilots took off running through the Great Fox. Once there a holographic view of General Peppy's face came up on screen.

"Greetings Team Star Fox." Peppy said

"Hey Peppy, what's up." Fox replied

"Well Fox, there is suspicious activity on Zoness, and we need you to check it out."

"You got it general."

"Good. Peppy out." Peppy said as the screen went black.

"Slippy, where's Falco?"

"Should be docking now, and it appears Katt is with him."

Well we should brief them on the mission

"Falco, we have some work to do."

"The good kind or the bad kind?"

"What the hell does that even mean Falco?" Slippy interrupted.

"The good kind is when we blow shit up, and the bad kind is when we do recon or escort things."

"Well Falco," Fox started, "This is a recon mission, but something troubles me."

"And that is?" Falco questioned

"There has to be something more than recon. Why would Peppy give us such a basic mission? Why not a lower ranking Cornerian Squad or something?"

"He's right." Krystal said.

"Katt, I'm not really sure what you want to do, you may accompany us if you like, but…"

"Are you forgettin' who you're talking to Foxie? Do you really think I'd pass up the opportunity to fly with you guys?" Katt said, "Plus I think I already helped you boys out on Zoness once, why not do it again? (N64 level)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys it is time for chapter 2. Hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Zoness skirmish

Five arwings rocketed out of the Great Fox's docking bay. They started cruising through the nothingness of space.

"Communications check." Fox said

"I'm good." Falco said

"Fine Foxie." Katt replied

"I'm fine too." Slippy said

"Ready to go." Krystal said

"Remember team, this is a recon mission. Do not fire unless fired upon. Got it Falco?"

"Yeah whatever Fox."

"ROB how much longer until we reach Zoness?" Fox asked

"According to my sensors, approximately 10 minutes." ROB replied via radio

"Stay nearby ROB, if things go wrong we may need assistance. Have weapons on standby."

"Affirmative, weapons now on standby."

"Alright, take it nice and slow and point out anything that looks suspicious."

"Did Peppy mention who he thinks is causing this?" Katt asked

"He thinks venomian rebels along with remnants of Andrew Oikinny's forces."

"God Andrew still finds a way to piss us off from beyond the grave." Falco said

"Alright, we are entering the atmosphere, get your weapons ready and adjust the G-diffusers."

The team took it in low and stayed in a tight formation.

"I don't see anything." Slippy observed

"Krystal can you pick up any brain waves?" Fox asked

"Negative, either there is nothing out here or they have a way to block my abilities." Krystal responded

"Fox I'm getting something on radar." Slippy said

"You sure Slippy, my radar is clear." Fox said

"Mine detects deep underwater signatures. Installed it on Aquas." Slippy said proudly.

"Well, be on guard everyone." Fox warned

All of a sudden a hundred or so buoy-like objects broke the polluted surface of the Zoness sea.

"What the hell are those?" Falco said

The buoy-like objects then started firing upon the arwings

"Holy shit. Break formation and return fire!" Fox screamed as he barrel-rolled to the left and then to the right.

"Fox, I think I see airborne reinforcements." Krystal said

"I think these buoys are like security turrets or something." Katt screamed as she fired off a few more shots."

"Krys was right man, more bogeys inbound." Falco said

There were about four-hundred or so fighters coming their way as well as more buoys popping up all over the place.

"Oh fuck, it looks like we flew right into an ambush." Fox said.

"Fox we should split up." Katt said

"Alright, Krys, Slippy and I will take out the buoys, Katt and Falco take as many fighters down as possible."

"Right." Katt responded

Fox, Slippy, and Krystal broke left as the feline, and avian broke right. Fox found the best tactic for destroying these things was to dive bomb them. He would climb up high then rush towards the water doing barrel-rolls and firing rapidly, yet accurately. However this tactic would mean that the fighters could get behind them easily. Fox quickly glanced at the monitor that had a reading of everyone's shield. Fox 98 percent, Falco 94 percent, Katt 90 percent, Krystal 92 percent, Slippy 80 percent.

"Slippy be careful, your shields are lowering." Fox said as he blasted a few more buoys

"I'm fine Fox." Slippy replied.

"Hey Fox, you ain't gonna like this." Falco said

"What is it?"

"More fighters, and a lot of 'em."

"How many are there?" asked Fox

"Well of the first four hundred, only 93 remain. And it looks likeone maybe two hundred more are on the way. How many more buoys?"

"They are almost all gone, then we'll help out. How did they even manage to get so many fighters anyway?"

"Beats me but I bet its because these are some shit quality fighters. Really cheap and weak but they sem to work well when they have an outrageously large number advantage."

Fox, Krystal, and Slippy took out the last of the buoys in three minutes

"That looks like all of the buoys." Krystal said

"Hey Fox get your ass over here and help." Katt said

"Right, on our way." Fox said as he, Slippy, and Krystal flew low.

Once the group of three was below where Katt and Falco were they flew up and caught a bunch of enemies by surprise.

"Nice one Fox." Falco yelled as he shot more fighters

"Theres about 200 left." Katt said

"Fox I need some help." Krystal said

"Alright just hang on." Fox said as he located Krystal and tried to get the enemies behind her without actually hitting her.

"Uhh.. I knida have a few on me. Can anyone help.?" Falco said

"I'll help the poor little birdy." Katt said

"Shut up and help me out already Katt." Falco said

"Got 'em Krys." Fox said

"Thanks Fox."

"G-guys, *static* Com..communicator, *static* damaged, *static* I need *static* HELP ME!" Slippy said through his damaged communicator.

"Slippy?" Fox said as he flew off looking for him

"Fox look at your one o'clock!" Falco said

Fox looked in that direction and he saw Slippy being followed by at least five enemies that were relentlessly firing at him. He was getting hit and after about five seconds, his arwing was smoking.

"SLIPPY!" Fox screamed over the radio

Falco looked up at Slippy's shield gauge: 20 percent, 18 percent, then down to 12.

Fox put his thrusters to the max to try to help Slippy. However it looks as if he was too late. Slippy had four enemies and Fox was still closing in, Fox hit two of the bogeys from a distance and couldn't risk firing at the other two from a long distance, they were too close to Slippy. As soon as he got behind the bogeys, it happened. Slippy got hit and time seemed to slow down as he got hit again. That hit, would be the last. His ship erupted into flames and started plummeting out of the sky.

"No..no…NOOOOOO!" Fox screamed

Fox watched as his friends ship plummeted into the toxic water and exploded.

"You fucking bastards!" Fox said, with tears on his face. "You FUCKING BASTARDS!"

Fox then exploded into a rampage. He punched the thrusters to max and charged at a whole bunch of enemies, he was barrel-rolling and firing like mad, only hitting his target 20 percent of the time.

"Fox pull back, more are on the way, we're getting overrun here!" Falco said

"No." Was Fox's only reply. A cold, flat, _no_

"Fox I know you're pissed but let's go." Katt said

"Fox please. Stop this." Krystal said

"I have to stop them." Fox said

"Not now, our shields are lower than eighty, and we are down a fighter." Falco said

"NO, I'm not leaving until every last one of those dirtbags is fucking dead!" Fox said

"That's it!" Falco said, "ROB, Fox has lost it, manually override his ships controls and pilot his arwing back to the Great Fox."

" Falco are you quite sure?" ROB replied

"Just fucking do it ROB unless you want us to lose another arwing!" Falco yelled, still dodging enemy fire

"Affirmative Falco" ROB replied over the com link

"W-What the fuck!" Fox yelled as his arwing turned towards the sky and started racing towards the atmosphere.

"Sorry Fox but it was for your own good." Falco said

"Falco, I swear I am going to beat the mother-" Fox's voice ended as Falco cut communications with Fox

"Everyone cut communications with Fox." Falco ordered

"But why Falco, he's our leader?" Krystal asked

"Because he is currently unable to act as the leader which makes me in charge of the team. Cut communications, that's an order." Falco replied coldly.

After minutes of flying through the void of space, the team arrived in the hangar of the Great Fox and the four just sat there in their arwings, trying to take in what had happened.

Falco was the first to emerge from his arwing and started walking towards the door leading into the Great Fox. He hung his head low and slowly sauntered off. He was unaware of Fox who was sprinting directly at him.

"You bastard!" Fox said as he tackled Falco

"Aaahhh!" Falco yelled as he and Fox rolled across the hanger floor.

"He could've still been down there!" Fox said as he got over Falco

"No he couldn't have." Flaco replied

"You asshole!" Fox said as he started punching Falco in the face.

"Fox..Stop..Oww" Falco managed to say between punches

All the commotion caught Katt and Krystal's attention. Once they saw what was happening, the two leaped out of their arwings and rushed towards Falco and Fox. They both ran as Krystal leapt and tackled Fox off of Falco. Katt then stood between Falco who was still lying on the ground, and Fox who was pinned by Krystal. Fox then lightly pushed Krystal off of him and went into the halls of the Great Fox.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. If this chapter is published, it might be the last one for a while. My computer is going to be taken away so I'm going to handwrite the story then type it. Anyway, enjoy and review.

Chapter 3: Funeral Plans

It was the morning after losing Slippy. All of the StarFox was greatly saddened by this tragic loss. It was early morning and Fox was walking along the dreary halls of the Great Fox. He made his way to the bridge and was greeted by ROB.

"ROB." Fox began, "Contact General Peppy."

"Roger. Contacting General Peppy."

After about 15 seconds, Peppy's face came up on screen

"Morning Fox. Up a bit early aren't we?" Peppy said

"Peppy, I have something to report." Fox said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice

"What happened on Zoness Fox?" Peppy said in a more serious tone

"We were ambushed. There were aquatic turrets, and nearly one five hundred fighters."

"Not possible! We have been keeping an eye on Zoness and they haven't even assembled a force of over two hundred!"

"Oh it's true General. There were so many of them…and..and…not all of us m-made it out."

"What! Who Fox? Who!" Peppy yelled

"Slippy." Fox said quietly

"Dammit." Peppy said as he punched the wall behind him

"Everyone else is good, and we have Katt Monroe with us as well."

"Well don't go back to Zoness and get yourself killed." Peppy cautioned

"With your permission, General, I'd like to give Slippy a hero's burial." Fox said

"Just like your father's?" Peppy asked

"Yeah, just like my father's." Fox said in a depressed tone

"Hhmm. I'll see what I can do. You should probably contact Beltino Toad and tell him the tragic news."

"Will do General. Fox out."

"Who was that?" Krystal asked as she strolled into the room

"Peppy." Fox said

"Fox you have to stop beating yourself up over this." Krystal said

"I should've helped him, I wasn't quick enough." Fox said

"No, I shouldn't have asked you for help, you should've saved him and not me."

"Krystal, I can't lose you." Fox said as he stared into her swirling blue eyes.

"Alright Fox, but stop beating yourself up over this."

"I have to call Beltino and tell him his son died because of my terrible leadership skills."

"Fox, you aren't a bad leader."

"Then why did he die? If I was a great leader he would still be here"

Krystal had heard enough, she grabbed Fox by the shoulder and turned him to face her. Then she grabbed his collar with both hands and brought her lips to his. She held him there for a few more seconds, lips still joined together. Then Krystal let go of Fox's collar and broke the kiss.

"You're a dam good leader Fox. Don't ever forget it!" Krystal said. She then turned around and walked out of the bridge room.

Fox couldn't believe what had just happened. He just stood there awestruck as he watched Krystal leave the room. He thought she liked him, but never expected anything like that. Once Fox got back to reality, he knew he had to contact Beltino. Fox called the orbital space gate where Beltino conducted his research.

"Orbital space gate, this is Commander Daniel Pug." A dog said as his face appeared on screen.

"This is Fox McCloud of the Starfox team." Fox replied

"How can I be of assistance sir?"

"I need to speak with Beltino Toad." Fox said

"Yes sir." Pug said with a salute. The screen went static for a brief moment, and then Beltino's face popped up on screen.

"Why, hello there Fox!" Beltino said as he adjusted his large box framed glasses.

"Hey Beltino." Fox said

"What do you need from me today?" Beltino asked

"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Fox began

"Bad news? Like what? A new threat, and invasion, Andross!" Beltino guessed

"No nothing of the sort."

"Then what's wrong Fox." Beltino said in a confused voice.

"Well, there isn't….any easy way to say this….but the Starfox team has lost a member. Slippy to be exact." Fox said as he hung his head, trying his best to hold back his tears.

"M-my, son…is dead?" Beltino said in disbelief

"I am afraid so." Fox said

"H-how? How did his happen?" Beltino said as he began to cry.

"It was a rogue force on Zoness. They ambushed us. Slippy's communicator was damaged, we didn't hear or see him until it was too late."

"I understand. If you will excuse me, I have some phone calls to make to my family and a funeral to arrange." Beltino said as tears streamed down his fat green cheeks.

"That won't be necessary." Fox said, "If you would like, Peppy and I have arranged a Lost Hero's burial."

"That would be great, thank you Fox." Beltino said

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry for your loss."

"I will contact you soon. Beltino out." The frog said as the communication screen on the Great Fox went black.

Fox then went into his room and tried to think about what to do next. He had Slippy's funeral which would be it around 2-4 days, depending on how fast Peppy could get everything set up. He also had to find a replacement, except nobody was as good at mechanics as Slippy. The only person better than Slippy was Beltino. The replacement also had to be a good pilot. Fox was really stressed and sleep soon overtook his body as everything faded to black.

Ooo

It was the next day and Fox was already up and on the bridge. He was just staring out into space. He would often do this, and nobody really knew why.

"Peppy called." Falco said as he sauntered into the room. He still had a black eye and his beak was cracked because of Fox.

"Thanks Falco. What did he want?" Fox said as he continued to stare off into space

"He called some of Slippy's relatives and they agreed to have the funeral tomorrow." Falco said as he stretched out his wings.

"Alright. I'm sorry for kicking your ass." Fox said, still gazing out into the vastness of space

"It's cool. Hey wait a second you so did not 'kick my ass' you hit me, but did not kick my ass!" Falco said

"The black eye and cracked beak suggest otherwise" Fox said still star=gazing

"Think whatever you want McCloud. I'm gonna go shower." Falco said as he stormed out of the room

"Don't wake the Katt or Krys. They were very tired last night." Fox cautioned

Fox could only watch as Falco flipped him off and continued down the hall

Fox continued to stare out through the huge glass windows on the bridge for a few more minutes.

"It's rather beautiful isn't it?" Krystal said. She had been sitting there since Falco had left a few minutes ago, but Fox didn't notice.

"Yeah it is." Fox said as he turned to face her

"When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow."

"Right. What else is bothering you Fox?" Krystal asked

"Nothing, just, it's hard to replace someone like Slippy."

"Well we should probably head towards Corneria then right?" Krystal said

"Yeah. ROB, set course for Corneria's military docking bay."

"Affirmative, we will arrive by the evening." ROB replied

"I'll see you later Fox." Krystal said as she got up and began to walk away.

_She's so gorgeous. _Fox thought

"Thanks for the compliment." Krystal said as she walked through the doors and left the bridge.

"What compliment?" Fox said

_Dammit, I think she read my mind again. _Fox thought

_I sure did. And I still am. _Krystal's voice said in Fox's thoughts.

Fox blushed and sat in his captain's chair, trying to figure out who could replace Slippy.

After a few hours while, the Great Fox arrived at Corneria's military docking base. The team was greeted by General Peppy and given rooms in the finest hotel. The team unpacked their things and settled in their rooms for the night, waiting for the sorrow that tomorrow would bring.


End file.
